


It Takes Two to Tango

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Series: Multi-Wings AU [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, M/M, Men in Dresses, Multi Wings AU, My pen is clean, Permanent Death AU, Shipping, Tango? Tango., anniversery, light plot clues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Tango decides something promised is long overdue. Armed with the worlds most bombastic dress Tango takes Impulse to tango and Tango does the tango while Impulse tries not to melt into a puddle.
Relationships: Impulse/Tango, Tango/Impulse, Tangpulse
Series: Multi-Wings AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565188
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	It Takes Two to Tango

The door to Bdubs’ redstone shop swung open so hard it bounced off the wall and almost hit Tango in the face. He was the one who’d swung it open with so much force though and he saw as the previously sleeping builder was jolted awake quite abruptly. He stormed right across the floor to go and tower over the startled builder.

“I need to commission you, Bdubs.” Tango said with a wide grin and offered the other a hand back to his feet.

“Commission huh? What do you need?” Bdubs asked, brushing his startlement aside as he let Tango pull him up.

“I need a dress. I need something loud and, very me. Gotta knock Impulse’s socks off.” Tango explained with a wide smile.

“Oh, that I can do, that I can certainly do.” Bdubs said with a big smile and set about getting measurements.

“How long?” Tango asked, not with intentions to rush but to figure out his timeframe. He had a few other things to plan but he could slip them in with the timeframe of the dress being made.

“Ugh.” Bdubs muttered, seeming to think over the amount of work whatever design he had in mind would be.

“Um…” Tango blinked, not sure what amount of time that translated to in seamstress terms.

“Just, check back in a week.” Bdubs said finally, the smile returning to his face.

“I can do that.” Tango said with a nod, figuring he’d wing most of it after that.

\--- a week goes by, Tango keeping something from Impulse. ---

“Hey, where you headed Handsome?” Impulse muttered, half asleep but sounding uneasy as Tango extracted himself from the bed. Impulse had steadily grown more and more curious, then more uneasy as Tango had kept his plan under wraps. Tango did his best with reassurances but at this point he knew he was beginning to worry his beloved.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll know soonish.” Tango offered with a wink, kneeling back down on the bed to give Impulse a brief but passionate kiss. He hoped that would be enough. After all they’d been through, especially recently, from the war to the matchmaking services Tango had gotten into with Grian. It had been months of stress on poor Impulse.

“Just be careful.” Impulse muttered, sinking back into his blankets.

“I will, I love you.” Tango said then poked one of the tamed wolves into the blankets in his place.

“I love you too.” Impulse replied, his voice was so heavy with sleep it was almost impossible to understand and for those who knew him less well; they might not have understood at all. Tango smiled, watching quietly for a moment as Impulse drifted back off and the happy pooch snuggled against its master. Satisfied Impulse would be alright, Tango slipped out.

\--

Tango was never up this early, never out and about this early, or if he was, it was usually because he’d not yet slept. He had this time, he needed to be sharp if he was going to spend the day setting up this all important event like he thought he might be. So even with it dark out, Tango headed for the nether then took the long trek out to New New-Hermitvill. He stepped out of the portal of New Hermitvill and took in the early morning sight. There was a thick fog clinging to everything, the build battle houses towered out of it like looming monuments of the past. Smoothly he hopped out into the air, his wings scattering fog below him as he climbed above, swooping out towards New NewHermitvill.

Lightly Tango landed outside of Bdubs’ shop and headed in, finding the hermit sitting at a table, a massive pile of bright red fabric laying before him. Bdubs was rhythmically working a needle back and forth on the hem.

“It’s almost finished.” Bdubs assured Tango as he closed the door and Tango smiled.

“Awesome, I’m so excited to get everything underway.” Tango admitted, sitting in a chair opposite of Bdubs, He looked over the pile of fabric on the table, from the amount of fluff and ruffles.

“So what’s the big occasion?” Bdubs asked, not taking his eyes from his work but sounding supportive and interested.

“Well… it goes back to when me and Impulse first met… I sort of promised him a dance but… It never happened. It’s been years and after the stress recently, I just… want to make it up to him. This seems like just the thing.” Tango explained, leaning back in the chair.

“I bet it will be exactly the thing.” Bdubs said in a warm, knowing tone.

“He’s the best thing that’s ever come into my life… I just want him to know I love him.” Tango said softly, almost more to himself.

“I think he knows, but a bit of appreciation is always good. You two are one of the greatest loves I’ve ever seen, you are like a force of nature when you’re together. It’s as beautiful as it is terrifying.” Bdubs’ tone held a sort of world weariness that only came from someone who’d seen a lot. Bdubs had been around for a long time and while he wasn’t present for the war or most of the Area 77 fiasco, he knew.

“It’s crazy to think about that… but I guess you’re right. I’d do anything for Impulse… I wouldn’t be who I am now without him and… we’d both probably be dead by now if not for Xisuma.” Tango admitted thoughtfully.

“I’m glad Xisuma saw the good in both of you and brought you with him. Our lives would all be a little less vibrant without you two around.” Bdubs noted, tying a very well hidden knot in the thread before cutting it.

“Is that why you guys put up with us?” Tango laughed.

“That right there, yeah.” Bdubs nodded, sounding wise and caring. He stood then, picking the dress up. It was the most wild, flamboyant thing Tango had ever seen in his life. It was a mass of chiffon ruffles and waves. The shoulder straps were made up of massive orange semi circles, that fanned out, the main dress was short but falling from either side of the chest were massive ruffles that swept down to caress the floor. The main dress itself was short but also a cascade of ruffles, slowly shifting from red to orange in a repeating fashion. It was  _ perfect _ .

“It’s perfect! Bdubs, you’ve outdone yourself!” Tango said excitedly. Bdubs chuckled, accepting the complement and helping foldt the mass of ruffles into a shulker before accepting the stack of diamonds that was shoved into his hands.

“Glad I could help… I should do work for you more often…” Bdubs noted as he pocketed the diamonds.

“I’ll keep you in mind, don’t worry. For now, gotta go, there’s a lot left to do before tonight.” Tango said with a wave, scooping up the shulker before dashing out the door. He was excited to say the least, he had a lot more yet to do though.

\--

False had agreed to DJ, which was perfect, now it was just a matter of picking a place to hold the dance and he could think of one place that looked  _ perfect _ to throw a party. He just hoped the Architechs would agree. He landed outside the Sahara office and headed in, knocking on the window on his way. Mumbo and Iskall looked up, Grian wasn’t around.

“I uh, have a big favor to ask.” Tango said, leaning on Grian’s oversized but empty chair.

“Oh, what do you have in mind, Tango?” Iskall asked curiously.

“I want to throw a party and you guys’ courtyard seems like perfect party material.” Tango explained, not sure they’d agree. The glanced between each other and Mumbo shrugged.

“Sure, why not? Just don’t make a mess.” Iskall said with a shrug.

“Wonderful, thanks guys! It’ll be a few hours then everyone should start showing up.” Tango said then bounced right out the door, he was too excited to even attempt moving like a normal Hermit.

\--

Invitations were out, verbally, to any hermit who’d given Tango the time of day to listen. Most of them, that was. TFC had shooed him away with an ‘I’m busy, git’ but Tango was certain he’d still show, but then he couldn’t find Grian. That was alright though, the most important thing was getting Impulse to go, after all, this whole party was for him.

Tango was out of the bubblevator in a blink, pausing only to pet dogs that greeted him as he entered. Tango moved with a bounce in his step as he moved through Impulse’s base to track him down. He found him soon enough, Impulse was checking his sugarcane farm to make sure everything was running smoothly.

“Hey handsome.” Tango smirked, coming up behind Impulse. As soon as his lover turned Tango kissed him. Impulse sank into it, wrapping his arms around Tango to practically hang off of him.

“Hmm… I missed you.” Impulse admitted once their lips parted. Tango kissed him on the forehead before speaking.

“I missed you too, but I’ve got more to go do very soon. First though… I wanna bring up something important.” Tango said, meeting Impulse’s gaze as he stood properly, Impulse didn’t remove his arms from around Tango though. It always made Tango’s heart melt a little when Impulse held him like that. Impulse just close enough for Tango to see the spattering of gold laced through Impulse’s eyes like stars.

“What is it?” Impulse asked, tilting his head curiously.

“I know we’ve never been much for keeping up with dates and stuff but there’s one day from a long time ago that I still remember because, well, it’s important. It meant a lot before you made it mean even more. The day we met.” Tango explained.

“I… see… I’m not sure where’ you're going with this other than the fact I still love you as much now, if not more, as the day I found you circled in punks.” Impulse noted, giving Tango a thoughtful look.

“Yeah, man a lot’s changed since then… it was worth it to meet you, more than worth it. I don’t even know how many years it’s been now but… I know today’s the anniversary of that day.” Tango said and watched as Impulse’s eyes widened a bit, he’d had no idea and that caused Tango to smirk just a little bit more.

“It has been years since then, hasn’t it? It doesn’t really feel like it until… until you start thinking about all the wonderful things we’ve done together.” Impulse said, a little starstruck as he spoke, shaking his head slightly.

“You’ve made my life what it is, I think it’s high time I actually thanked you for that somehow so… at dusk, meet me in Sahara’s courtyard. I’ll have a surprise waiting.” Tango said, smirk splitting into a big smile and that adorable, lovestruck look filled Impulse’s features.

“It’s a date.”

\--

Tango took a deep breath, the day was catching up to him, not in the way of weariness but rather an overload of it all. It was catching up to him and piling on, making his heart race. Even as he got the dress put on, with the help of Bdubs and Zedaph, Tango felt nerves creeping up. It’d actually been as long as he’d known Impulse since he last danced… could he still do it? Was he still skilled or was he going to trip over his own feet? Was he going trip over  _ Impulse’s feet? _ He hadn’t even realized he’d zoned out in a light panic until there was a hand on his shoulder and a firm but understanding voie pulling him back from it.

“You’re gonna do great. You look great, you’re gonna knock his socks off. You just gotta have fun, have fun with the hermit you love most. Nothing else matters right now.” Bdubs said, his voice calm and level, his eyes holding a level of understanding only someone who’d been just as in love would understand. Seeing that though, Tango realized there was a bit more to it, a haunted pain around the edges. Bdubs was a man who’d loved with everything he had… and lost that love. Tango remembered who Bdubs had lost and thought that the builder would also be gone forever… yet here he was. If Bdubs had the strength to handle all that… then Tango decided he could handle a bit of awkward dancing.

“You’re right.” Tango said, taking another steadying breath but actually managing it this time.

“Of course I am! Now go get em tiger!” Bdubs said excitedly, ever supportive.

“Can’t keep him waiting after all, well, you’ve kept him waiting this long already.” Zedaph teased and Tango laughed.

“I know, I know! It’s time.” Tango nodded and sauntered off for the door. Zed ran off ahead of him, shouting for False to hit the music.

Tango spread his wings and glided down to the courtyard as the music started, it had a slow, sweet cadence to start. At the rustling of Tango’s wings and likely the chiffon, Impulse turned. The expression that covered Impulse’s face was not only one of surprise but something a little bit more from how red his face went, all the way to his ears. Tango sashayed his way right up to Impulse, loving the way all the ruffles bounced and swished and the clear effect it was having on Impulse. Tango smirked and he could see a tremble rattle through Impulse. As flamboyantly as possibly Tango offered his hand to Impulse.

“I believe I owe you a long overdue dance, handsome.” Tango said, all bombastic enthusiasm and with an almost nervous laugh Impulse took his hand. Tango pulled Impulse closer, put his other hand to Impulse’s back to pull him the rest of the way against him, then struck their hands out to one side. The music picked up and Tango lead while still managing to swish his skirt with the fancy footwork he hadn’t done in many years. Several steps off to that side, several kicks behind and around Impulse in rapid succession to send the ruffles into a wild flurry of movement. Tango stopped but with a twist and a pull he twirled Impulse out to the side until they were at the length of their arms, facing each other.

Impulse looked entranced, breathless but in the best way and casting him another signature smirk almost knocked him from his feet. Tango spun himself back into position, taking hold of Impulse and marching them back the other direction with a few more kicks and twists to swish his dress impressively. He twirled together with Impulse once one way, then back the other way and Tango could hear some of the other hermits cheering. He could also hear Doc laughing himself breathless.

Tango recognized where the cadence of the song was heading and kept pace with his steps. Twist here, twirl there then he spun Impulse away from him again, then pulled him back and dropped him into a dip, leaning into it with him. Impulse’s hair almost brushed the floor, Tango’s face inches from Impulse’s chin and he heard his love make the most adorable squeak. In time with the music, almost agonizingly slow Tango pulled Impulse out of the dip, keeping his face the same distance from Impulse as he did. He knew his breath was dancing off of Impulse’s skin in soft caresses and it sent yet another shiver through Impulse, Tango could feel it as they finally stood. Impulse’s expression was that of a lovestruck hermit, near breathless and swooning. The music took a sharp, powerful pace and Tango matched it, his movements purposeful and strong. A kick, a stomp and a slow caress bringing his leg up against Impulse’s only to drop his foot in precisely the right place to pivot them into another spin. Then off they marched, Tango pointing their leading hands ahead again and guiding Impulse along to stop and send him into a spin, then spin to him, swishing his skirt as much as possible.

With a swish and a twist they twirled back the other way, the music picking up and so was Tango’s footwork, kicking those frills into overdrive once more in time with the music. Somewhere among the beat of the song he could hear the laughter and cheers of their friends. The song was picking up to the crachindo, Tango kept in time with it, twisting his hips to send the frills one way, then sharply back the other way, all the while keeping Impulse close, leading him around the dance he was barely keeping in step with. Finally, one last time he spun Impulse away from himself, then pulled him back and into another sweeping dip and  _ this  _ time he kissed Impulse.

The song ended, their friends cheered, but all that mattered was that kiss. That lingering moment he had Impulse dipped low; their lips locked and the soft, longing shiver that rattled through Impulse before Tango finally let their lips part. Gently Tango pulled the still swooning Impulse back to his feet, holding him close and supporting him while raising a hand in the air at the cheers.

As the excitement died down a bit False put another song on and called out for the other hermits to take to the dance floor. Tango smiled, holding Impulse steady and watching the others. Cleo half dragged Joe out first, ahead of everyone only closely followed by Wels and Python. From body language alone Tango could tell that Keralis was rather sheepishly asking Xisuma to dance. The Hermit Leader was up on his feet instantly, heading out with Keralis for the dance. Ren and Doc seemed content to sit in the grass and enjoy the music, Doc looked almost as breathless as Impulse but for entirely different reasons.

Tango turned, planting a kiss on the side of Impulse’s head and all at once what little strength Impulse had left in his knees was gone. Tango was ready to support him though, doing so easily. Impulse sank against him, half vanishing into the ruffles of the dress.

“What, more than you could handle?” Tango asked in a soft, teasing tone.

Impulse made an odd, squeaky noise and wrapped his arms around Tango, hugging tightly. Tango laughed, accepting that was answer enough.

“You mean the world to me you know, I’d die for you if it came to it.” Tango muttered, kissing Impulse again.

“I like it better with you alive.” Impulse managed to squeak, looking up to meet Tango’s eyes. Tango could have gotten lost in those eyes all over again if he hadn’t had more to say.

“I’ll live for you then, whatever it takes, as long as we’re together I’ll be happy.” Tango smiled, managing to grant one more kiss before the excitement of the party drew their attention away again. It was a good night, laughter and friends but most importantly… each other.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU WHO PUT TANGO IN A DRESS. I DOUBLE DIED, HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU DIE? EH???
> 
> To everyone else: I hope you enjoyed! This one's a bit silly, a bit of fun before the serious stuff starts. As always comments are welcomed!
> 
> PS. I'm never gonna complain about fight scenes being hard ever again.... DANCING IS HARDER.


End file.
